Diary of a Timercean Ch 4
by thedoctor101
Summary: In this chapter Peacekeeper return to the My Little Pony Universe along with my new companion moonlight, but all is not well in that universe. A great evil threatens the land and they need Peacekeeper help to stop it. in the end a new character joins the crew.


Diary of a Timercean

Ch. 4 the Return to the Ponyverse

Hello again, Peacekeeper here. "And Moonlight." "OH BLOODY HEEEELL STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL AND LET ME TELL MY STORY MOONLIGHT!" "Ok fine god." Ok then back to the story. If you haven't read my previous story let me bring you up to speed. I recently left the MLP Universe after many years of being trapped there and was on my way home until my TAS Machine crash landed in the sonic the hedgehog universe were I met a hedge fox named Moonlight Booster. It was a good thing I met him because that universe had a mountain of memory crystals that they let me have so I can explore the television. It was also bad because none of the memory crystals had the knowledge to take me back to reality, and because moonlight decided to stow away and travel with me even when I said no. "Actually I bugged you until you snapped hence THE POWER OF ULTIMATE ANOIYANCE!" "SHUT UP YOU BLOODY IDIOT. I AM NARRATING. SAY ANOTHER WORD AND I WILL THROW YOU OUT!" "Ok :P." so I guess that is pretty much it. And hopefully moonlight won't interrupt again. Now on to the story, I was in my study/bed room looking over my books, especially the ones I got from Twilight Sparkle in the MLP universe. I didn't even know how powerful magic was in that universe, especially friendship.

While I was reading the books I felt bad about how I questioned their beliefs. When I was just about to get to the last page the TAS Machines alarm went off. I rushed to the console walls in the main room. It looked like nothing was wrong until I looked at the scanner and saw that we were just reaching the destination. "Man I have to change the sound of that particular alarm. It just sends the wrong message." I said to myself. I started flipping switches for the landing sequence. While I was doing this moonlight came in. his face was furious. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you." I asked him. "Do you have ANY IDEA what time it is." He asked me. "Yes it's 12:00 in the afternoon." I said. "Exactly and I…" He stopped before he could finish. "How is that possible? My watch says five in the morning." He asked. "Moonlight when you're inside this machine time is a lot different. It can be faster or slower, it varies when you're inside the vortex. You will get used to it after a while." I told him. He looked at me with great confusion. Until I slapped him with my mechanical hand and the info was copied from my brain and pasted into his. "Oh now I get it, and also OWWWWEEEEEY!" Moonlight said.

I continued to flip switches and guide the TAS Machine to the destination. But meanwhile in the MLP Universe things were not going well. It turns out that a villain by the name of Discord was terrorizing Equestrea. He even somehow gained the ability to corrupt, or for a better word zombyfie ponies to do his bidding and not be able to think about what was happening. Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the main six were very scared and didn't know what to do or how to stop it. "Celestia dang it," said Twilight. "How are we going to stop this girls?" all of her friends were very confused and sad. But Rainbow Dash sucked it up and said. "Maybe if we bring back Peacekeeper, he could probably tell us what to do. I mean he is a time traveling pony, or as he would say it man." All of them had smiles on their faces but twilight didn't because she knew something they didn't. "We could do that but there is one problem. We don't know how. He took off in a machine that we don't even know how to control." Her friend's smiles then turned back into frowns. But Rainbow Dash remembered something I had shown her how to do. While I was in that universe I taught myself how to activate the time vortex just by spinning as fast as the sonic rainboom. She sucked it up and told them what she had remembered and Twilight and the rest of the main six smiled. "That could actually work. We just need to find the place were he crash landed the first time." Twilight said. It took her a second but she realized that were I had crash landed was here tree house library.

She then had a scared look on her face and tried to convince her friends to figure out another way. But their minds were already set, and gathered all the ponies of Equestrea that were not zombies. Meanwhile back in my T.A.S Machine, moonlight kept bugging me. He kept on asking me every 5 seconds are we there yet. I always replied no, but he kept on going. I tried to keep calm but I was getting really annoyed, and I eventually cracked. I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the wall and said. "MOONLIGHT FOR THE LAST TIME NOOOOOOO! WE ARE NOT THERE YET, SO SHUUUUUT UUUUUUP!" He then smiled at me and said "ok" and he just melted into a puddle and reformed to his original solid body right behind me. "And for the love of God Rasalon, just stop defying physics right in front of me and occasionally behind my back. It's started to make me FREAK OUT!" Meanwhile back in Ponyvill all the ponies gathered in the canterlot castle and when twilight entered the room everypony started asking questions. Twilight told them to stay calm, and they did. "Ponies of Equestrea, I know that everything seems bad, but we have found a way to stop this. We are going to try to bring back the pony that saved us so many times from catastrophes like this. We are going to bring back Peacekeeper." Every pony gasped. "How are you going to bring him back? He took off in a machine that travels through time," said a random pony. Then Rainbow Dash took over and said. "Peacekeeper taught me how to make what he calls a vortex. The thing we all saw his machine enter." Then Twilight said. "if we can find the exact same place in the sky that Peacekeeper exited the vortex from we could probably bring his machine back. Then Princess Celestia entered and everypony bowed. "Yes twilight. If we can find that one place in the sky we can bring him back and stop Discord. Besides without him the elements will not work at all," said Princess Celestia.

She walked up to Twilight. "Twilight all of Equestrea is counting on you to bring back Peacekeeper and turn Discord back to stone. I will lend you my best scientists. They will help find were the location in the sky is. Find it and bring him back." The scientists then entered the room and Twilight told them to follow her outside. When they exited the castle into the court yard, Twilight said, "alright everypony let's get to work." They then set up their equipment and began calculating the location. They finished in 20 minutes and Twilight was very amazed. She told Rainbow Dash to go to this location and activate the vortex. She went there and started spinning as fast as the sonic rain boom. The vortex then burst open and the ponies waited. They waited for 30 minutes and nothing happened. Rainbow Dash then started to slow down from exhaustion and the vortex closed. The scientists and the ponies were confused. "I don't get it. He should have come out right away." said one of the scientists. Twilight looked at them and said, "Well maybe you missed something." She walked over to the planning table and studied it. Meanwhile back in my T.A.S machine moonlight was still annoying me. He kept on saying he wanted to fly the T.A.S machine. In told me no countless times and was very serious about it. He then stopped and said "fine I'll just push you out of the way." So he tried to nudge me away but I resisted. "NOOOOO MOONLIGHT, I DON'T TRUST YOU!" He kept trying to push me away but every time I pushed him back. Meanwhile in Equestrea, all of the scientists could not figure out where the location is. They kept on measuring the space and the dimensions of the area, but still the conclusion is the same place they already tried. Even Twilight was confused. "There has to be something we're missing." She said to herself. Then without warning a light shined upon her from the heavens and someone spoke from the light. It was God Rasalon.

"Twilight," He said in a deep godlike voice. "I have been watching you. You have been a great ally to my disciple Peacekeeper. I wanted to tell you that you are missing something in you equation." "But what can we be missing." She asked. "With Peacekeeper, space is not the only piece of an equation. To find him you must measure not only space, but also time. If you multiply space by time, you will have the location to put the vortex." Rasalon responded. "That might work. We will try it." She said in an excited voice. "Very well, good luck twilight, I'm sure we will talk again very soon." Rasalon said, and with that the light faded away, and twilight had something new to try. But the other pony scientists were very confused; they did not know who twilight was even talking to. Twilight went to drawing board and did what Rasalon said, she multiplied space by time to here equation. She in turn got a new location in which she could try. She told Rainbow Dash to make the vortex in the place she calculated. Rainbow Dash then flew to the exact location and started to fly in a circle. She kept going faster and faster until the vortex exploded open. Meanwhile back in my T.A.S Machine moonlight and I were still fighting for control. While we were fighting static came from the console walls. We stopped. "What the bloody hell was that," I asked myself. "The first time that happened I crash landed in…" before I could finish speaking I saw the static, and was terrified. I pushed moonlight out of the way. He grabbed my shirt and I got pulled with him. "WHAT THE HEAK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Moonlight yelled.

"The T.A.S Machine is about to EXPLODE!" The console walls then burst into flames and the T.A.S Machine span out of control in the vortex. I had no choice. I did the exact same things I did the first time. I blew out the fire with my super breath; I flipped the switch that made the T.A.S Machine stretch in the vortex to make a coil like shape, A crack in time appeared on the roof of the interior of the T.A.S Machine, I closed it by flipping a whole bunch of switches and levers, and I made the scanner fall in front of my face so I could find an opening to wear I could escape the vortex. Moonlight was unaware of what was going on. But he was very impressed. And just sat on the couch he made appear out of know were with his cartoon logic and watched. I was focused deep on the scanner, waiting for an opening. After 3 minutes an opening came up and I locked on to it very quickly. You humans in the audience should know that my T.A.S Machine is a time machine by now, and when I exited the vortex. I exited right when Rainbow Dash opened it. So if you think this does not make sense. Think about time travel or do some research. Then you will understand. Ok back to the story.

When I exited the vortex into Equestrea, the T.A.S Machine was spinning really fast, and I was stuck on one of the console walls. "AH… AH… AH… AH." Rainbow Dash stopped really quickly. And Twilight was freaking out because the T.A.S Machine was headed right for her tree house. "STOOOOOP THAT THIIING!" she screamed. Rainbow dash then flew the machine as fast as lightning. Little did she know the Wonder Bolts were right behind her. When she grabbed on to it they caught up to her and grabbed the Machine with her, stopping it in midair. It was such a fast stop. I slammed into the wall in front of me, and got knocked out. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." Said Rainbow Dash from the outside "No problem, were happy to help." Spitfire said. They then pulled the T.A.S Machine to the courts yard of the Canterlot castle. Back inside the T.A.S Machine, my mechanical hand activated and slapped me awake. "AHHHH… did we land? No we could not have, we were supposed to crash land." I said. Moonlight then got terrified. "You mean that we could have died." He said. "What… oh no no. the T.A.S Machine is a very strong piece of machinery. It's just that the transtemperal displacement room is broken in a place I cannot reach, which is why we were supposed to crash land. I didn't fix it, so why didn't we crash." I said. I then heard knocking on the door. It was Twilight. But I didn't know that until I went to the door and opened it. The T.A.S Machine then started to steam and moonlight and I ran out coughing. I then reverted back to my Pony form, and moonlight went into his pony form for the first time. When the steam cleared me and moonlight saw the ponies. Moonlight was surprised. I was just mad. "OH BLOODY HELL. WHY AM I BACK HERE?" I said. Moonlight then walked up to Twilight. "Awwwww, adorable, there just little ponies, Can I ride one? Please." Twilight then hoofed him in the face and said. "RIDE US. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" when she said this I was scared. Moonlight has the most annoying scream. But lucky for me he didn't scream. He just had a smile upon his face and said "COOOOL. TALKING PONIES!" I was very surprised at what he said. "OH COMMON. YOU'RE NOT AT ALL A LITTLE FREAKED OUT. THIS IS NOT NORMAL… oh wait I forgot your beyond normal, CURSIS DANGIT TO BLOODY HELL!" All the ponies looked at me. At first with frowns that turned into smiles. "What are you all looking at? I had enough problems." I said while pointing to moonlight who kept on talking to the ponies.

"But what I really want to know is how you lot brought me back here" I said. "I can explain. But you will not like It." said Twilight. She then explained their whole situation and how they figured out how to bring me back there. "So let me get this straight. Discord is turning ponies into zombies, and you talked to God Rasalon, who told you how to bring me back, and you think I can help you with your problem?" I asked. "Yes. And if you don't all of Equestrea will be no more." said Princess Celestia. "Well then I guess I have no choice. I will help you. But only so I can get out of here as soon as possible. And now you know how to bring me back. So now I have no choice but to come here more often, because if I don't, you lot will keep bringing me back. So what's the point of not coming here?" Princess Celstia smiled and was very happy. I was not because I realized that the situation might have worse than we thought. "Wait, how long have you guys been trying to bring me back here?" "An hour and a half," said Twilight. "Oh no, I think we're a little bit too late." All the ponies then frowned. "Discord must have made himself more powerful, so unless we can amplify the elements power, we can't turn him to stone." All of the ponies were terrified. But Moonlight was still amazed at the talking ponies; he even fell in love with Twilight. Through the whole conversation, he was staring at her. I was in deep thought. No one could get my attention. I had to find a way how to amplify the power of the elements. I then remembered a long time ago when I was still trapped in this universe, I got bored and wanted to tinker with my element, the lost element of peace. I had converted it to make the elements be able to handle any problem, regardless of how big, or small. It was attached to the top of the glove of a gauntlet with a laser gun barrel at the top. I call it the elemental gauntlet. I then had a smile on my face and everypony looked at me. "I know how to solve your problem, but you will have to do exactly what I say." I said.

"Of course, anything," said Twilight. She then started to notice Moonlight staring at her. He even had hearts for eyes. "Is he alright? Does he need a doctor?" She asked. "Oh no, he's just more impossible than you talking ponies, and sorry if I offend you when I say that. It's just still too much for me." I said. "Ok I forgive you," said Twilight. She then looked back at Moonlight who was now drooling. She looked away and nodded smiling. We stopped talking and went to Discord with Moonlight still staring at Twilight the whole way. On the way we stumbled upon the shadow pony that helped us with Nightmare Moon. He flew right in front of us. "Well, nice to see you again Peacekeeper. It's been a while." He said. "Well I'll be darned, the element of hope. Who are you? And why are you made of shadows?" I asked him. "My name is Artemis Strom, and this isn't my true form." He then shifted from shadow to a navy blue pony with the same banana moon cutie mark as Princess Luna, but with lightning. He had gray electric hair, and dark blue eyes. "Oh my word, well Artemis we need your help." I said. "I know what is happening, that's why I came," he said. "Well then let's go." I said. We then went on to discord. When we were 10 feet away from him we saw that he set a whole bunch of traps in the air and removed to ground so no pony could get through. "How are we going to get to him? No pony can get through," said Twilight. "Exactly, no _pony_ can get through. But he didn't count on me coming here, because I'm not a pony." I then made a magic bubble around us and we flew to the other side, and every trap tried to stop us, but failed. We reached the platform Discord was on. He was sitting on a thrown sleeping. "WAKE UP DISCORD!" I yelled. He then screamed and was cowering. He looked at us and regained confidence. "Oh how quaint. The six mares and the two stallions, I already meet those six, but I always wanted to meet you two stallions. I must warn you that you won't be able to stop me. I have made myself to powerful even for your precious elements to work." He said with a smug voice. "Can it Discord. These ponies are not to be zombyfied. I'm here to stop you." I said. Well how are you going to do that? From what I see you don't even have your element hmhm." He said

"Hey he's right, Peacekeeper where is your element," Twilight asked. "What do you two mean? I'm wearing it." I said. "They were very confused because they did not know that my element wasn't in the shape of a crown anymore. "Well, looks like I win, and you lose." Discord said with chuckle. "That's where you're wrong." I told him. I then took my hoof and lifted it up to my forehead. "I calleth thee, ELEMENT OF HARMONY!" My hoof then morphed into the elemental gauntlet I mentioned before. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, that little thing is supposed to stop me, you are a moron." Discord said. Artemis storm was getting angry at Discord; he looked at me with fire in his eyes and said. "I am losing my temper; please tell me that that gauntlet can stop him." "No it can't stop him." I said, and they all gasped. "LET ME FINISH! It can't stop him by itself." I told them. They all were very confused. They didn't know where I was going with this. Moonlight through this whole thing was still staring at Twilight. I was getting tired of it. "MOONLIGHT SNAP OUT OF IT, IN FACT WHY DON'T YOU JUST FLATTER HER WITH YOUR CARTOON LOGIC!" I told him. He snapped out of the trance and a light bulb appeared above his head. "NOT RIGHT NOW! We still have a job to do." I told him. "Well fiiiiiiiiiiine." He said, and ne grapped it and threw it to the ground. We then focused back to Discord who was just floating in the air. "You 8 can't stop me. I am far too powerful" he said. "Alright elements, put you hooves on top of mine." I said while putting my hoof out. They were very confused, Discord was just laughing, and moonlight was just observing, and was very amused. The 7 ponies put their hooves on top of mine; I then used my mind to activate the element, when it activated all of the elements activated with it. We then rose to the level of Discord; he was so high in the air, so without my element the 7 of them wouldn't be able to reach him. Discord was amazed, his eyes were widening with fear.

The elements were glowing very bright. Brighter than normal. The elemental gauntlet was powering the elements, increasing their power. "ALRIGHT DISCORD, YOU WANTED TO SUCCEEED, WELL I SAY NAAAAY!" The gauntlets gun barrel glowed and fired the rainbow spectrum straight at him. He then turned to stone and fell to the ground in one peace. The elements then powered down and we lowered to the ground. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, DO YOU GUYS GET IT, NAAAAAY, INDICATED NO AND THAT IM A PONY, HA!" I said laughing. The ponies however were not very amused. "Oh common that was funny, no one gets that." A cricket then started make the sound of absolute silence. "Accursed universe and you senses of humor." I then walked to Discord and teleported him to Princess Celestia. When he got to her everypony cheered, but the zombyfied ponies were taking the castle by storm. "How can that be, we stopped Discord, why aren't they turning back to normal." Said Princess Celestia, She ordered the guards to seal all exits and entrances. When they did banging can from them, and everypony started to screamed, I heard them with my ultra-hearing and was baffled. "Something wrong, quick touch my shoulders all of you, were taking a short cut." They touched my shoulders and we teleported to the castle. I saw the ponies cowering in fear, looking at the doors that were sealed. I used X-ray vision to see behind them only to find zombyfied ponies struggling to get through.

I didn't know why they were still zombies. The only explanation was that we were too late and Discord cast a spell on them so if he was defeated they would kill everypony alive. I had to think of a way to reverse the spell. I ran into my T.A.S Machine and devised a serum that would stop the zombie virus. But the only way I could get them to take it was to put in using tranquilizers. I knew the ponies would probably be offended, but I had no choice. I made the serum and put them in tranquilizer darts, and ran outside. I handed them to the seven ponies and Princess Celestia. They were a bit confused and asked what they were for. "Take them and shoot them." I told them. They nodded their heads in refusal. "Don't worry their tranquilizer darts, I just put a serum in them that will cure them, just trust me and shoot them when I open the doors." They looked at each other and pointed them at the doors in battle positions. "Good now get ready." I said. I counted down from three and opened each door one at a time, and the ponies started firing. They did not miss a single shot. When the last pony was cured all the ponies cheered, except for the ponies that were cured, they were fast asleep, and I made the serum make them forget all that has happened, the next day all the ponies lived their normal lives like nothing had ever happened. I was watching them with a smile on my face. Princess Celestia walked up to me. "You see Peacekeeper. Without you, all these ponies would be no more. You truly are a hero." She said. "Thank you. I guess I am needed here. Perhaps this is another thing God Rasalon gave me these abilities for. You learn something new every day." I walked away and went towards my T.A.S Machine.

I opened the doors with my hooves. Twilight walked up behind me. I looked back at her and said. "I am sorry I questioned your universe. I read that your universe thrives on magic a friendship. I will never question it again." She looked at me with a smile and hugged me. I heisted for a second and hugged her back. "Well, I'll see you around." I turned away but twilight told me to wait. I asked what she wanted. "You told me before you left the first time you wish you could tell what I was going to become, what did you mean by that?" she asked. I looked at with amazement. "I can't tell you that yet. But I promise the truth will be revealed someday. And you will be the one to figure it out." I told her, and with that I walked inside my T.A.S Machine. Moonlight walked up to Twilight and gave her flowers. When I looked back I saw love in twilight's eyes, but they weren't shaped like hearts like Moonlights were. "Moonlight common. We're leaving." I said to him. He hugged twilight and walked inside the T.A.S Machine. "are you two?" I asked him. He said yes they were. I then turned away to the console walls ready to leave. But before I could take off Artemis told me to wait. He hugged Pinkie Pie and told her goodbye my love. I will return. Pinkie smiled and said "Oky Doky Locky." He walked inside and looked at me. "Permission to come with you to see the Multiverse." He asked me. "Permission granted, welcome aboard, and you and Pinkie Pie are in love, well I guess that makes sense." I told him. I them stuck my head outside and waved goodbye to everypony. "SEE YOU ALL VERY SOON HAHA!" I said. I closed the doors and took off in the usual way. A big boom came from the machine; the light glowed and shot a beam to a wall and opened the vortex, the T.A.S Machine span in the air starting slow and gradually getting faster before launching itself through the vortex, and closing it. all the ponies were happy and they all went on with their normal lives.

THE END

Ok I hoped you enjoyed my story, and if you haven't checked out any other ones, go ahead and read them, trust me you will understand a lot. "Yea, but he still talk's gibberish to me" BE QUIET MOONLIGHT. STOP BREAKING THE FORHT WALL! "Yea I don't really understand it either." GREAT NOW YOU'RE DOING ARTIMIS! "Yea. And it's actually kind of fun. JUST STOP DOING IT! MAN I THOUGHT ONLY MOONLIGHT DID THAT! "You can do it to Peacekeeper." YEA BUT I DON'T WANT TO MOONLIGHT! "Peacekeeper, just embrace It." fine Moonlight you win. "Well technically he has been embracing it because he talking to us. So he is braking the forth wall." WHAT DID YOU SAY ARTIMIS? "You're doing it whether you like it or not." NOOO see you all later, and I hope you follow my adventure through the television OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
